videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Guitar Hero 5
| accessdate= 2015-03-05}}}} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = DVD, Blu-ray Disc, Nintendo Optical Disc |Altersfreigabe = 40px 40px |Vorgänger = Guitar Hero: World Tour |Nachfolger = Guitar Hero 6: Warriors of Rock}} Allgemein Guitar Hero 5 ist ein weiteres gelungenes Spiel der erfolgreichen Guitar Hero - Reihe. Es wurde im Jahr 2009 herausgebracht und erzielte einen ähnlichen Erfolg wie seine Vorgänger. Gameplay Für eine Beschreibung über das Spielverhalten siehe hier. } |state = collapsed |group1='The 13th Rail' |list1= * „All Along the Watchtower“ - Bob Dylan * ''„Feel Good Inc.“ - Gorillaz * ''„Gamma Ray“ - Beck * ''„In My Place“ - Coldplay * ''„Song 2“ - Blur * ''„Sympathy for the Devil“ - The Rolling Stones * ''„They Say“ - Scars on Broadway |group2='Club Boson''' |list2= * „Blue Day“ - Darker My Love * ''„Blue Orchid“ - The White Stripes * ''„Gratitude“ - Beastie Boys * ''„Hurts So Good“ - John Mellencamp * ''„Only Happy When It Rains“ - Garbage * ''„Sowing Seasons (Yeah)“ - Brand New * ''„Steady, As She Goes“ - The Raconteurs |group3='Sideshow''' |list3= * „Cigarettes, Wedding Bands“ - Band of Horses * ''„Ex-Girlfriend“ - No Doubt * ''„Fame“ - David Bowie * ''„Play That Funky Music“ - Wild Cherry * ''„Sex on Fire“ - Kings of Leon * ''„Under Pressure“ - Queen und David Bowie * ''„Woman From Tokyo“ ('99 Remix) - Deep Purple |group4='Angel's Crypt''' |list4= * „Comedown“ - Bush * ''„Dancing With Myself“ - Billy Idol * ''„Kryptonite“ - 3 Doors Down * ''„Mirror People“ - Love and Rockets * ''„Never Miss a Beat“ - Kaiser Chiefs * ''„Send a Little Love Token“ - The Duke Spirit * ''„Shout it Out Loud“ - Kiss |group5='O'Connell's Corner''' |list5= * „L.A.“ - Elliott Smith * ''„Make It Wit Chu“ - Queens of the Stone Age * ''„Plug In Baby“ - Muse * ''„Sultans of Swing“ - Dire Straits * ''„Superstition“ - Stevie Wonder * ''„You and Me“ - Attack! Attack! * ''„You Give Love a Bad Name“ - Bon Jovi |group6='The Aqueduct''' |list6= * „Bleed American“ - Jimmy Eat World * ''„Hungry Like the Wolf“ - Duran Duran * ''„Jailbreak“ - Thin Lizzy * ''„Looks That Kill“ - Mötley Crüe * ''„The Rock Show“ - Blink-182 * ''„Why Bother“ - Weezer |group7='Guitarhenge''' |list7= * „All the Pretty Faces“ - The Killers * ''„Lithium“ (Live) - Nirvana * ''„Lonely Is The Night“ - Billy Squier * ''„Nearly Lost You“ - Screaming Trees * ''„Smells Like Teen Spirit“ - Nirvana * ''„Wannabe in L.A.“ - Eagles of Death Metal |group8='Neon Oasis''' |list8= * „20th Century Boy“ - T. Rex * ''„A-Punk“ - Vampire Weekend * ''„Bring the Noise 20XX“ - Public Enemy feat. Zakk Wylde * ''„Du Hast“ - Rammstein * ''„Seven“ - Sunny Day Real Estate * ''„What I Got“ - Sublime |group9='Electric Honky Tonk''' |list9= * „Bullet with Butterfly Wings“ - The Smashing Pumpkins * ''„Disconnected“ - Face to Face * ''„One Big Holiday“ - My Morning Jacket * ''„Ring of Fire“ - Johnny Cash * ''„We're an American Band“ - Grand Funk Railroad |group10='Calavera Square''' |list10= * „Incinerate“ - Sonic Youth * ''„Maiden, Mother & Crone“ - The Sword * ''„No One to Depend On“ (Live) - Santana * ''„Runnin' Down a Dream“ - Tom Petty * ''„Wolf Like Me“ - TV on the Radio |group11='Cairo Bazaar''' |list11= * „Back Round“ - Wolfmother * ''„Medicate“ - AFI * ''„Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting“ - Elton John * ''„Sneak Out“ - Rose Hill Drive * ''„Younk Funk“ - The Derek Trucks Band |group12='The Golden Gate''' |list12= * „2 Minutes to Midnight“ - Iron Maiden * ''„American Girl“ - Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers * ''„Brainstorm“ - Arctic Monkeys * ''„Deadbolt“ - Thrice * ''„Judith“ - A Perfect Circle * ''„Six Days a Week“ - The Bronx |group13='Fjord of Swords''' |list13= * „Demon(s)“ - Darkest Hour * ''„Done with Everything, Die for Nothing“ - Children of Bodom * ''„Do You Feel Like We Do?“ (Live) - Peter Frampton * ''„Lust For Life“ (Live) - Iggy Pop * ''„Scatterbrain“ (Live) - Jeff Beck * ''„The Spirit of Radio“ (Live) - Rush * ''„Sweating Bullets“ - Megadeth |group14='Hypersphere''' |list14= * „21st Century Schizoid Man“ - King Crimson }} } |state = collapsed |group1= |list1= ''Diese Liste ist mit der von Guitar Hero: World Tour nahezu identisch. }} Links Quellen Kategorie:Guitar Hero Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Activision Kategorie:2009 Kategorie:Musikspiel